Untold Love
by tears of an angel
Summary: 50yrs ago,hatred had conquerd love,which caused InuYasha to be pinned onto a tree by an arrow. Now,the cause of the hatred is restored, the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha betrays Kagome,for a reason. Will the history repeat again.....


**~~ Hi ppl, I don't usually write InuYasha tragedies.....but I wanted ta give it a try, n try sometin new ^^ But I'm gunu make my "official" stories all adventure/action/romance (^_~) WELL REVIEW!!!!!~~**  
  
Love,.....  
  
Hatred.......  
  
Betrayal.......  
  
Is the sealed fate of three people....one, filled with unrequited love for InuYasha. The second, filled with confused choices between Kikyo and Kagome. The other, filled with jealous love, hatred and revenge...... . . . . . A Tragedy......  
  
~~~ * ~~Untold Love ~~ * ~~~  
  
~There are things in life that will never change.....Like fate...InuYasha is fated to be with Kikyo.....Something that love itself cannot change......he will not love me....and never will .....because he loves Kikyo ~  
  
After three years of gathering the Shikon Jewel Shards, the Shards became a whole. It now hung around Kagome neck, until they could find a safe place to secure the Shikon no Tama.  
  
InuYasha no longer wanted the Shard. He didn't want to become a full youkai. He had had many quick experience of it every time he lost his Tetsusaiga in a fight. He did not want the possibility of killing someone dear to him....like Kagome....Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo.....  
  
Sango and Miroku had been married for a few months. Miroku had promised that he would never look at any woman in a lustful way from then on. And surprisingly, he had kept his promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Love is a strange thing, isn't it?" Kagome said, looking at the cherry blossoms falling to the ground.  
  
InuYasha looked over at Kagome who was sitting next to him under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Keh, what are you talking about "InuYasha asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Love.....it's strange how people fall in love with the person they least expect.....I once thought love would make you happy.....but it feels quiet the opposite......it leaves you feeling vulnerable.....and if that person fails to love you, it shatters into a million pieces that can never be mended back together. But then again, you don't really regret having met that person......even though it hurts your heart every time you see that person with another......"  
  
InuYasha sighed and lay back on the grass.  
  
"Kagome.....sometimes you come up with the weirdest things to talk of" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Whatever. You should understand me, since you are in love with Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha's face darkened. "I love her, then why do I wish that I'd never met her sometimes. It'd have made my life so much easier. And what do you know, you haven't been in love before......Have you?" he asked, hiding his emotions.  
  
Before InuYasha could hear her reply, he sat up, picking up someone's scent of blood. Out of the forest staggered Kikyo, with blood all over her Haori.  
  
Kagome watched sadly as InuYasha chased after Kikyo. Kikyo was weak, and getting weaker by the days. ~InuYasha, I have been and am still in love......with you. But you'd probably neverthought of that, your mind is only full of Kikyo. Love can make you happy and sad. But my love for you, is unrequited(unreturned) so that's why I feel so hurt.......~  
  
InuYasha realized that too, that Kikyo was getting weaker and weaker day by day. Either Kikyo was going to go to hell, or she would take Kagome's soul to live as a normal human....... the two choices scared him. She had two choices, and InuYasha had three. To either let Kikyo take Kagome's soul, to go to hell with Kikyo, or to leave Kikyo and stay on earth. That was what he wanted, to stay on earth. But he owed Kikyo too much, and he loved her..... But his love for Kikyo had gotten more confusing after he had met Kagome....  
  
Kikyo looked down at her hands that was covered in blood from her shoulders. ~My body will not be able to keep me on earth much longer.....I want to live, and start a normal life. A life I had never experienced before.....~ Kikyo looked up to see InuYasha running towards her. ~The shikon Jewel is complete, and it is in the possession of Kagome.......my reincarnation.....the girl who is trying to steel InuYasha away from me.......the girl who is my one chance to live a happy life......the girl with the soul I need....~  
  
InuYasha was now standing in front of Kikyo, who looked calmly back at him.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kikyo said, "I have a confession to make..."  
  
"Kikyo......what is it?"  
  
"I....I have never told you.....of ......how much I cared for you.........I never told you, that I.....loved you" Kikyo said, looking down at her hands, unused to being so open. "My life is coming to an end. I release you InuYasha, your life no longer belongs to me. You may chose your own way...."  
  
"Kikyo......" InuYasha said rather sadly.  
  
"But I have good news.....The Shikon Jewel.....it can help me live.....or you can just give me Kagome's life. Get it for me....steel it for my sake, and if not, .....her sake."  
  
~The Shikon jewel....can save Kikyo's life......But then.....I have to steal it...I'd be betraying Kagome~  
  
"You do not have many other choices" Kikyo said calmly.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the ground, frowning in his thoughts.  
  
"Kikyo.....I love you.....I will do as you ask" InuYasha replied gloomily.  
  
"InuYasha" Kikyo said sadly, "I am not forcing you, I don't want to, but it's just that I want to live with you and live the normal life I always wanted.....but then.....by using the Shard, you cannot become human. What a pity"  
  
"I don't want to become a human......"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I like myself as I am, Kikyo......let' s just finish our conversation here. I' ll bring you the Shikon jewel.......I promise"  
  
Kikyo stepped close up to InuYasha a placed a warm kiss on his cheeks. InuYasha's heart stopped beating in surprise. "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bloood....Blood.....Blood....  
  
Kagome whimpered in her sleep, dreaming of a nightmare..  
  
InuYasha sadly looked down at Kagome. He reached out his hand, ready to slowly take the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck. InuYasha hesitated for a long time, and finally reached out and got it off. He looked away. ~I'll give this to Kikyo in the morning....~  
  
InuYasha looked back down at Kagome. ~I'm really sorry.....Kagome~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up. She could not feel the weight of the Shikon jewel around her neck. She felt for it, but felt nothing. Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag and started to search for it, incase it had fallen off her neck. However, it was nowhere to be seen. And neither was InuYasha anywhere to be seen.  
  
Kagome looked at shippo who was sitting by the fire.  
  
"Shippo-chan, where is InuYasha ?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, he said something about going to Kikyo to give her something important" Shippo replied, looking worriedly at Kagome who looked pale.  
  
Kagome backed away, slightly shaking her head.  
  
"Traitor....." Kagome quietly muttered. ~I asked him if he wanted the jewel...but he preferred to steal it....and give it to Kikyo....How...could he......have done this to me?! Does this mean he has abandoned me.....to go take care of the jewel with Kikyo?! I must really mean nothing to him. InuYasha never betrayed Kikyo, it was Naraku's trap.....but this time, it wasn't Naraku, cuz he's dead. He chose to betray me~ Kagome thought, anger and jealousy arousing in her. ~Does he care for me THAT little that he would not even consider my feelings?~ Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and her yellow bag and walked away. ~I'm never coming back to this place......AGAIN!!!!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha walked into the forest, in search of Kikyo. He looked down at the Shikon Jewel in his hands. ~This is the same forest where I had been pinned to the tree by Kikyo.....and the same forest where Kagome goes through to go back to her time. Kagome....I'm SO sorry! But...this is for you.....and Kikyo. I love Kikyo, and I want to be with her.....~  
  
InuYasha stopped walking, stopping in front of the same tree he had been pinned to by Kikyo's arrow for 50 years. He turned around, having heard footsteps. InuYasha turned pale.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha cried. She looked at him with a look he had never seen before from her....but the same expression Kikyo had on.....50 years ago.  
  
Kagome caught a glance of the Shikon jewel in InuYasha's hand. A bitter tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I had hoped it wasn't true, that you hadn't betrayed me....." Kagome cried, "How could you!".  
  
A distance away, Kikyo amusingly watched behind Kagome who was now aiming an arrow straight at InuYasha.  
  
~I wish I could save you InuYasha, but....no matter how much I love you, my hatred and revenge is stronger. I will never be happy until this girl shoots you To make you stop caring for her and hate her.....as you once hated me! Hahaha....I guess the history will repeat again.....~  
  
InuYasha looked in horror at Kagome. Kagome flashed quickly into Kikyo then back to Kagome. His heart started to beat loudly. ~Kagome.......I did betray you.....So sorry.....~  
  
Kagome bitterly smiled. "I guess you really did betray, it wasn't one of Naraku's trap. I...HAT you InuYasha" Kagome muttered, pulling the arrow back, readying to shoot.  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered in pain.  
  
Kagome's hand started to shake, as bitterness glimmered in her eyes. She tried to let go of the arrow, but it wouldn't release.....she didn't want it to release. Kagome tightly shut her eyes, as a cold tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
Kagome gave a cry of pain from the pain in her heart that InuYasha had hurt. She dropped the arrow to the ground. She looked up at InuYasha, and slowly began to walk towards him,  
  
"Even though you have betrayed me......hurted me....I cannot kill nor hate you......If you want the Shikon Jewel so much, you should have asked me. I would have given it to you! EVEN if it was for KIKYO!" Kagome screamed. More tears rushed down her face, as she stood but a few metres from Inuyasha.  
  
"I cannot hate you......because......because I love you so much" Kagome cried quietly. "No matter how many times you hurt my heart! I CANNOT HATE YOU!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome, his heart beating fast. He wanted to walk up to her and wipe away her tears.....to tell her he was sorry.  
  
Kikyo was clenching her hands into a fist, he nails digging into her palm as blood dripped to the ground.  
  
"NO one, is supposed to love InuYasha more than me! NO ONE! He IS MINE!!!!!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
InuYasha heard Kikyo's loud voice of hatred. InuYasha looked around, looking for where Kikyo was, but the voice had been so loud that it echoed all over the forest. Thus, making it impossible for InuYasha to find the source. He slowly turned his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
All InuYasha heard was the speeding of something, then a slight thud....then blood splattering all over him. He looked down at his body, and saw blood all over it, and blood also all over his hands and....everywhere. But, strangely, no pain.  
  
He looked up at Kagome....and saw the point of an arrows head sticking out of Kagome's heart with blood surrounding the area. The blood started to spread all over her white uniform.  
  
InuYasha felt her blood soak through his Haori and onto his skin. Even from the distance Kagome was, the blood had splattered onto him. It meant that whoever shot the arrow was a good shooter. InuYasha couldn't breath or move from shock and horror. Kagome just stood there. Then she stretched out her hands at InuYasha.  
  
"Inu....Yasha....." she muttered as she dropped to her knees and looked down at the gass. "I know you never loved me......that you will...... forever love kikyo......but please.......remember me.....InuYasha.....I love you~ Kagome whispered with her last breath, as she fell back onto the grass, pooled with her blood. The arrow went right through Kagome as her back hit the ground.  
  
"K...KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, running up to Kagome and throwing the Shikon jewel away as it flew far away, down a hill and dropped into a rushing river. He ran over and kneeled in her blood..  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried again, as a tear ran down his cheeks. He held her lifeless body in his arms. "Kagome! Don't leave me!" he cried, pressing his face to hers. "Kagome...Kagome.....wake up" InuYasha continued to cry. Holding her cold, lifeless hand.  
  
"If you hated me, if you had tried to kill me, I too would never be able to hate you"  
  
"Come InuYasha, stop wasting your time with her...." a cold voice muttered.  
  
InuYasha slowly looked up to see Kikyo. InuYasha glared at her.  
  
"How could you....DO THIS!" InuYasha yelled in anger.  
  
Kikyo looked at InuYasha in shock. "But....you.....are mine....DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!" Kikyo cried.  
  
InuYasha did not reply. "You're not the Kikyo I used to know....."  
  
"I am......you just have found out the other side of me. I guess you did not know me too well. BUT YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO BE WITH ME! YOUR FATE IS WITH ME IN HELL!!!" Kikyo said coldly..  
  
InuYasha walked up to Kikyo. They stood, staring at each other as cherry blossoms fell to the ground and gently landing on Kagome's lifeless body.  
  
"No......I wont be able to bare being with you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kikyo sadly smiled. "Then.....my love....for you is unrequited....Every thing I have done.....had been for you..."  
  
Kikyo's expression quickly changed into a hateful look. Kagome's dead soul floated into Kikyo. InuYasha's eye widened.  
  
"No...." he muttered.  
  
"She is dead now, her soul belongs to me..." But then Kikyo started to scream, as invisible deep gashes created blood to burst out of it as the souls tried to leave her body. "NO NO, her souls are to pure for this corrupted body of mine! " Kikyo cried in pain.  
  
The earth started to open up, as fire spitted out of the crack.  
  
"Come with me" Kikyo coldly said as she floated down the crack into the earth into the flaming hell,  
  
"NO" InuYasha yelled, but Kikyo's hands grabbed InuYasha' s legs and started to pull him down.  
  
"We are fated to be together" Kikyo said. "Come....my time is coming up soon. You have chosen me from the start, don't back away now"  
  
InuYasha was now hanging onto the edge of the earth. ~ I will not die with Kikyo....I will not stand to be with her....I'd rather die next to Kagome~ InuYasha felt a strange strength as he pulled himself out and ran towards Kagome. Before he reached her, he felt his Tetsusaiga being taken away from him.  
  
"Huh..." InuYasha turned slowly around and felt his sword piercing through his body and pinning him to a tree.....the tree Kikyo had pinned him to 50 years ago. ~The Tetsusaiga.....is the only sword that will....kill me for sure.....~  
  
InuYasha looked up to see Kikyo evilly grinning, with her own blood streaking down her face.  
  
"I told you....that I would never rest, until you die...." she said coldly, "History has repeated again, but not by Kagome. But me. With a sword and not an arrow. Not a spell, but to kill. History has repeated and will end here" Kikyo then moved back as blood soaked all of heri. Kikyo stepped back, falling into hell.  
  
"Good bye ....InuYasha...I did truly love you."  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha sadly muttered. ~So...this is my fate....Kikyo~  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome, and stretched his hands out towards her, but she was too far for him to touch. He wished he could at least hold her hands for the last time...but he couldn't. He watched as cherry blossoms fell gently to the ground.  
  
Kagome's voice echoed in his mind....  
  
"Love.....it's strange how people fall in love with the person they least expect.....I once thought love would make you happy.....but it feels quiet the opposite......it leaves you feeling vulnerable.....and if that person fails to love you, it shatters into a million pieces that can never be mended back together. But then again, you don't really regret having met that person......even though it hurts your heart every time you see that person with another......"  
  
He saw a picture of Kagome in his mind, standing happily under a cherry blossom, calling his name with a smile, "good bye InuYasha! I'll see you again someday!".  
  
"Ka....gome...." Inuyasha weakly muttered in pain trying to reach out for her again, but his hands dropped to his side, and the sound of InuYasha' s painful breathing stopped. . . . . .  
  
~I never got to tell you....of how much you meant to me ..... Kagome....I wish I was able to change fate.....but I don't have that power......I wish we could have been together......Sorry Kagome....for making your life so miserable. But I'm glad that I met you.....I guess....It's too late now, to tell you this, but .... Kagome....I love you. If I were able to go back in time, telling you that I loved you would be the first thing I did.... I miss you already.....you were the one I truly chose deep in my heart, I realize that now....I love you.....Sayonara~ 


End file.
